


3 Drunken Words

by hipster_rhett



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College Years, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_rhett/pseuds/hipster_rhett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the early senior year of college, Rhett comes back to his dorm room with Link pretty drunk, and Link—has some thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Drunken Words

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: thank you for the suggestion kris from twitter! Though i changed it up a bit from "drunk in a hotel" to "drunk at a college party" i still want to credit you!!

Rhett had been gone for the past 2 hours. Link had been listening to some music, but he was still quite worried. 

He probably was okay. Probably making out with some girl or something.

But next thing Link knew that there was knock at his dorm room door, and opened it. 

A tall masculine figure stood at the doorway. The figure had a short buzzcut, in a messy style, with clothes patterned with stains–most looked like beer. He smelled like beer. The figure looked like Rhett, Link's best friend for the past few years, but not the Rhett he knew. "Link! H-heehhyy there buddy. Sorry i came home so late. Got too caught up." Rhett slurred, leaning on Link's shoulder. 

Link raised an eyebrow. "Who drove you back here?" he asked.   
Rhett flopped onto his bunkbed. "Some guy who was at the parrrrrty. He was taking a lotta' people home, man. I was f-ffffine." Rhett mumbled softly. "You don't seem fine. What did you do there?" Link asked confusingly. 

"Well, to start off, i just happened to be–like taking shots and shit, and next thing I know: Fuck. I'm fuckin doin' a shot challenge. And I just k-keep gulping and gulping them down, and everyone's cheering me on. Everybody's like Whoooo! And like, at this p-point, im just so out of it man like I want to break a window, man." 

Link could smell how strong the beer was. The smell of Rhett's traveled the his nose. It tingled a bit. 

Though Rhett's mouth reeked of beer and his speech was slurred, little remnants of regular Rhett still remained. Rhett's "creased" cheeks still kept their original look when Rhett smiled or laughed at his own jokes. His eyes where still the same starry-eyed, foggy green as they where when he told Link was leaving for this college party. His adams apple still lifted a bit when he talked—or in Rhett's case now, slurred. His lips where still the same, perfect, kissable lips they where before. His lips where all Link was focusing on now. Still in their same, thin, heart-like shape, still softly hidden by the thick, small amount of fuzz on Rhett's face. The way they moved as Rhett still mumbled on about his time at the party, everytime he fluttered over them with his tongue sometimes when he stopped a sentence.

Link has been trying to kiss these same lips since they first started college a few years ago. He never made a move since he was so anxious. He was zoned out from what Rhett was talking about now, and was focused on those lips and his thoughts. Wasn't him giving up a big opportunity and instead going to the same college with me a big enough present? Why is locking lips, especially with this best friend of mine for the past eleven years such a big deal to me? 

Link shook his head. He shouldn't be worrying about this now, he should be focused on his drunk friend, making sure he doesn't get into trouble.

"—so yeah that's how t-thaaaat's how the whole c-c-pollege carty went." Rhett finished. He seemed to be coming down for his drunk stage, but still not near sober

"Huh. Seems like you had fun." Link said casually, trying sneak a laugh in his voice. "But, you know what my m-maaaaainnn mannnn?" Rhett slurred happily "What?" "Y-youuu my dude, i just—i love you man. I just love y-you..." After Rhett's response, he began to fall asleep. Those 3 words, I love you, made Link's heart beat twice as fast. 

Rhett was fully asleep now. Link sighed, and looked down at asleep Rhett, and twiddled his thumbs. "Rhett, i love you too, but in my case, it's deeper than just three words said by a drunk man that i share a dorm with."


End file.
